Olga Peña
Olga Patricia Peña is the housemaid of the Castillo family. She loves and takes care of Violetta like she is her own daughter. And, as shown in some episodes, Olga has a crush on Ramallo, but he doesn't look to feel the same. Olga is portrayed by Mirta Wons. Personality Olga is a good woman, she takes care of Violetta a lot, she treats her like her own daughter, but the problem is that, she can't take care of her like a mother. Olga is very spontaneous, talkative, funny, outgoing and gossip. She is very honest too, but it is one of her default, because she always tells to someone the truth at the worst moment that can be. She is also a good and caring friend, but she gets jealous very easily. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning o the series, Olga is a funny and spontaneous woman, excited to see Violetta and Herman again. She takes a lot of care of Violetta and Herman, and cleans up the house and does all the chores, and she seems to like doing it. Later, when she discovers Violetta's secret, she tries her best not to tell anyone, but she is still mad at Ramallo or not letting her now sooner. Part 2 TBA Relationships Friends Violetta Castillo Friend Olga loves Violetta like her own daughter. She would do anything just to see her happy She always makes chocolate cakes for her and helps her with anything. Violetta, loves Olga very much and she cares about her a lot. They are very good friends and love spending time and helping each other. Herman Castillo Friend/Boss Olga loves and takes care of Herman. She does anything for him, as she loves him very much. She is always there for him. Sometimes, she may be really silly, but Herman loves her anyways. And he says that Olga is part of the family. Angie Carrará Friend Angie and Olga are very close friends. They love and care about each other. Olga describes Angie as a very nice, beautiful, sweet girl and she always helps her and she prepares different kind of cakes just for her. And Angie, loves Olga and cares about her, she is very thankful of what she did for her. Romances Lisandro Ramallo Crush Olga has a crush on Ramallo, but Ramallo sees her just like a friend. She always talk nice to him, but when he is stealing food from the kitchen, Olga is mad at him. But, she still likes him and would do anything for him, except of food. Trivia *She has told that her father is very similar to Herman. He didn't let her go out until when she's 29-years-old. *She revealed to Violetta that she had a lot of boyfriends, but all of them broke her heart. That's why she is still single. *She has a crush on Ramallo. *She loves cooking and she says that the kitchen is her "kingdom". *She makes chocolate cakes for Violetta all the time. *She loves singing and dancing. *She said that Violetta should have won the reality show "Talents 21" and she was very upset when Federico won. *She seems to dislike Federico a little. *She hates Jade and Matias. *It is possible that she has a crush on Rafa Palmer. *She is worried about Angie and Herman's relationship, so she tries to make her feel better by giving her advice. *She thinks that Rafa Palmer is Angie's ex-boyfriend. *She doesn't like when someone tries to clean up the house, because she says this is her job. *She hates when Ramallo asks for personal space. *She is mostly seen wearing a pink or a blue shirt or apron. *She think that the ghosts exist. *She loves Violetta as if it was her own daughter. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters